How Could You?
by DramaQween
Summary: Phil decides to use the Giggle to find out who Keely marries. It turns his whole world upside down...
1. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own POTF or the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

_Keely gasped as they watched the future. "In the future, I'm wearing a wedding ring." "What?" Phil swallowed, preparing himself for what was to come. "Well...I guess you want to...look it up and see who's the lucky man, huh?" He looked uncomfortable. "Nope." Keely didn't look quite as affected. "I'll wait for the surprise..." Phil joked with her a little bit, out of shock. "I've got to go. See you later, Phil." She said and walked out. Phil bit his lip. "Do I really want to see who the lucky man is?" He mumbled. He took a deep breath and turned the giggle back on..._

Phil took a deep breath and put the giggle on. He didn't know what he was going to see. Deep down he was hoping the man she was going to marry was him. But he was going to be daring and look. "Search Keely Teslow's wedding." Phil said tensely. It zoomed through random images of Keely, graduating high school, going to college, being a news reporter. It stopped. A 25-year-old Keely was in a white wedding gown, walking down the aisle of a church. "She looks beautiful." Phil murmured. She walked to the front of the church, where a minister was standing. In front of the minister was a man in a tuxedo. He was turned around, so you couldn't see his face. The mysterious man turned to face Keely. To Phil's surprise, the man was..._Tanner!_

After seeing the horrifying sight of Tanner and Keely standing at the aisle, Phil couldn't take it. He slammed the giggle down and held his head in his hands. He thought he was going to scream. "Damn it...Keel...how can you do this..." Phil muttered, trying to control the level of his voice. He ran out into the hall, where Keely was still walking. Trying to hold back tears, he brushed past her. She could tell something was wrong. "Phil...what's wrong?" She called after him. He didn't stop. He just kept running. He ran all the way home.  
Phil burst though the front door. "What the heck was that?" Mrs. Diffy said to herself. "Phil...is that you?" she yelled from the kitchen. "Yeah mom...I'm going to my room!" came the response. She heard loud footsteps going up stairs then the slam of a door. Mrs. Diffy turned to Mr. Diffy. "Lloyd...I don't know what's gotten into that boy. One day he's happy as a clam then he comes in slamming doors and not talking to anyone." She sighed. "Honey, he's a growing boy." Mr. Diffy put a comforting arm around her. "He's just going through a phase. Being here in the past hasn't been the easiest thing for Phil. Just let him have his time. Okay?" "All right." Mrs. Diffy smiled and got back to doing the dishes.

Meanwhile Phil jumped face-down on his bed. His thoughts and emotions were all messed up. W_hy am I so upset? _He thought.

_I'm not supposed to be thinking like this. Keel's my friend. I should be happy for her. Tanner's an okay guy and...ugh. _

Phil needed to clear his head. He picked up his guitar and strummed a few chords. Playing was the only thing that cleared his head.

_I walk a lonely road The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone..._

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" seemed to calm him a little bit, even though it wasn't really relevant to his problem. It was slow and melancholy, to match his mood. He was about to play another verse when his phone rang. It was Keely. "Phil, are you okay? You seemed upset when you left school." He gathered himself. "No, I'm okay. I just...uh...remembered something and I had to leave." He lied. "Oh. Okay. You just left so fast that-" "Yeah I'm fine." He cut her off.

Keely talked to him for a while, but Phil seemed distant and strange. After the conversation she wondered what was wrong with him.

_What happened after I left? It must have been the giggle! But he doesn't like me that way. But I wish he would like me like that...No, Teslow. He's your friend. Maybe something happened at home. But I can't help thinking...who did I marry in the future? _

She stared at the ceiling. Wondering. Deep inside she hoped it was Phil. But didn't want to admit it to herself. Since he wasn't going to talk to Keely on the phone, she was going to get him to admit what his problem was in person. Keely got up and headed to the Diffy house.


	2. Secrets and Lies

Keely trudged over to the Diffys' house and knocked on the door. After waiting for a moment Pim opened the door. "What do you want, blondie?" she said rudely. "I'm here to see Phil. Something's wrong with him. He just ran off from campus today, then he seemed weird on the phone." Pim sighed and stepped away from the door so Keely could come in. Phil was still singing upstairs. Mrs. Diffy walked through and saw Keely. "Why, hello Keely. Do you need to see Phil?" "Yeah, he seemed weird today." Mrs. Diffy laughed. "That's an understatement. He's been playing that guitar and singing ever since he got home! Go ahead up. He'll appreciate your company." She went upstairs to Phil's room and opened the door slowly. Phil's hair was everywhere and he was sitting on his bed playing his guitar. "…_and I hope you had the time of your life…_" He was finishing. "Phil?" she said softly. He looked embarrassed and put his guitar away quickly. "Hey Keel." he said unenthusiastically. "You've been weird ever since you saw the Giggle. Now I want you to tell me what's up. I'm your _friend_, Phil. We don't hide secrets from each other." Phil sighed and turned away from her. "Its just-" He was buying time. He had to tell her something. "What, Phil?" "Its just…I….uh…" Keely was getting impatient. "What!" "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" he cried. "Okay?" Keely was paralyzed. Her mouth wide open. She didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to run. _No, Teslow. Keep it together. Talk it over with him,_ she thought to herself. "But Phil," her voice was shaking. "I thought you loved me-I mean being single." "Well I do love yo-being single, but I thought it was time for a…uh…change. Yeah, a change." He said, assuring himself. "Well, Phil, that's all you had to tell me. I have a lot of homework, so I should be getting home." Keely looked -and felt- like she was going to fall apart. "Bye, Phil." she said softly and walked up and shut the door. Phil fell back on his bed. _I just hurt my best friend._ he thought. _I'm so stupid. How am I going to get myself out of this mess? _He asked himself.

The next day was gray and cloudy to fit Phil's mood. He seemed distracted all morning. Pim saw him at the breakfast table, staring into space and pouring milk into his cereal. "Mom." she whispered to Mrs. Diffy, "What's up with Phil? He hasn't argued with me about taking too long in the bathroom or using up the juice. Come to think of it, he hasn't said anything since last night." "Well…." Mrs. Diffy tried to think of something. "He's having some issues. Just let him be. He's a teenage boy…and they are sometimes…weird." She said. Pim rolled her eyes and muttered something about him needing to get over it. Phil got up and got ready to leave for school. "Phil, you barely ate anything." Mr. Diffy said. "No dad, I'm fine. See you later." He trudged out the door.

When he got to school he knew Keely would be upset. To his surprise, she wasn't. She was dressed nicely and had a smile on her face. "Hey Phil." she said happily when she saw him. "Hey Keel." he replied. "I can't come over tonight." She said, fixing herself up. "I have a date with Tanner. We're going to Olive Garden!" She was excited. Suddenly Tanner came behind Keely. He kissed her on the cheek. "Remember, we're going tonight at seven-thirty babe." "Ok sweetie." she said and kissed him back. "Hey Diffy." he said to Phil. Phil's mouth was open. He was shocked. "But I thought you didn't like him after he cheated on you a while ago!" She looked at him like it was no big deal. "He apologized, and we made up. Now we're going to our celebration dinner tonight. Well I have to get to class. See ya later, Phil!" Even though she seemed happy, Keely was upset inside. She had to mask her pain and "get him back" by getting with Phil's enemy. She felt terrible, and Tanner wasn't even close to the kind of guy Phil was but she needed to have someone there.


	3. Say We Belong Together

**A/N- Sorry I havent updated in a while! Practice was getting hectic along with some MAJOR writer's block! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Keely sat in class thinking. _I know Phil is hurt. He looked pretty rough when I saw him this morning.But there'ssomething he's not telling me. I need to talk to him. _She was jerked from her thoughts. "Miss Teslow, are you copying the notes?" the teacher asked. "Oh sorry." She said. She got back to work and decided to meet Phil in the editing room. She needed to get some editing done anyway.

Later, Phil and Keely were in the video room. After a few moments of silence Keely finally decided to speak. "Phil, I know its not just your new girlfriend thats bugging you." Phil looked at the floor. "Its nothing." he mumbled. "Come on! We're friends! We don't keep secrets from each other." she said, feeling kind of guilty she wasn't telling him the truth about her feelings. "Keely, its nothing you did. I just...I need to be alone." He jumped up and left. "Come back...!" Keely yelled after him. She sighed. She didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly Keely saw Phil's backpack in thecorner. His locker broke and he had to keep it in the video room, the safest place he could think of. Keely knew what she wanted to do. _I can't do that! Its Phil's private things! But I want to find out so badly what's wrong with him...maybe something in there can tell me the answer..._ She took a deep breath and looked in. _Homework, notebook, History book...wait whats this?_She picked up the big object. It was the Giggle! _Ever since Phil looked at it yesterday he acted weird._ _Maybe he did what I thought he did..._ Keely was terrified of what he saw. But she wanted to see it so badly. She thought about it and almost didn't, but she put on the Giggle.

"Search Keely Teslow's wedding." she said after putting on the complicated device. She saw all the random images of her graduating, going to college and finally stopping. She saw herself walk down the aisle. She couldn't see the groom. "I wonder who he is..." she whispered. Then she saw herself at the altar. The man turned around. The moment she saw Tanner standing there, about to be her husband. She took off the Giggle and put her head in her hands. "Why?"

It seemed to bethe question of the day. But this was very serious. She could either hide her feelings and marry a guy she doesn't even like, just to reassure herself, or swallow her pride and tell the real guy she likes the truth. Keely finally admited it to herself. "I love Phil Diffy!" she said out loud. And she was going to tell him.

It was 6 PM. Phil Diffy was moping in his bed again. _I bet Keely's on her BIG DATE with Tanner. She hasn't even called me. I guess it is correct. She will end up with Tanner._ Phil thought. He was about to belt out a song on his guitar when he heard some a faint song. "Phil! Phil!" he heard. He looked out the window and there was Keely. She was standing there with a boom box over her head.

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please, 'cause_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together..._

"Keely...what is this about?" Phil yelled out the window. "Don't you get it, Phil? We belong together!" She ran to the door and Phil ran down and opened it for her. He grabbed her and they shared a long heartfelt kiss. They were going to be together forever.

**A/N- Ok. I know this story was so CHEESY and cliche, but I have to get it finished somehow. There's another cheese-fest I like to call chapter 4, the final chapter, coming up soon but its just explaining some stuff. I can't wait to start on a new story.**


	4. So much for this happy ending

**A/N- Haha some of you might not have gotten it but when Keely's standing outside Phil's window in the last chapter, its part of a scene taken from "Say Anything..."**

_So how did Keely and Phil end up together? How did it turn out in the end? After Keely's bold statement opened up a whole new level to their relationship, they were together. They went everywhere together. Even college! Keely achived her dream of being a famous news reporter, and Phil and Keely agreed never to use the Giggle again._

_10 years after Phil and Keely shared their first kiss, something happened. One winter night things would change her life..._

Keely came home from her job on Dateline NBC. She was happy, in a great mood. _Hmmm...I wonder where Phil is. He hasn't called me all day! _She thought. As if on cue, her cell phone rang. It was Phil. "Hey sweetie." she said happily. "Keel? We need to talk. Do you feel like driving up to Pickford?" Keely sighed. "Why? I just got home from work and Pickford is almost an hour away. Can it wait until tomorrow?" Phil sounded shaken. "No. You have to come here now. Its urgent. I can't tell you on the phone. Please hurry." Keely was alarmed. She immidiately jumped in her car and drove to Pickford.

Keely saw Phil's car in the driveway at his parents' house. She ran inside. "Mr. Diffy? Mrs. Diffy? What's going on? Phil said something was urgent here!" she almost shouted. "You see Keely...we're going back. The time machine was fixed. I'm sorry." Mr. Diffy said. Keely was in shock. They were taking away the man she loved! . "Its been ten freaking years!"She yelled hysterically, to no one in particular. "Phil?" she turned and he was standing there. "Baby this can't be true!" she said. "Sorry...it is..." they held each other and cried. "You don't have to go...Phil don't go...its tearing me up inside...you're twenty five! Shouldn't you be able to stay here!" "Keely...I can't be away from my parents. I love them." "But I thought you loved me! Remember...we belong together!" she cried. "You don't love me." the pain inside was unbearable. Keely felt like she was falling apart inside. She took off her love ring, a ring from the future Phil gave her that only fits the one you truly love, and threw it at him. Goodbye forever, Phil Diffy." she ran outside. Phil ran after her. "Don't go Keely! I do love you!" he yelled. But it was too late. She was leaving. With tears streaming down her face, she drove. She wasn't going home. She didn't know where she was going. She just had to get away.

After 2 hours of driving around nowhere, Keely finally headed home, exhausted. It was 12:30 am,20 degrees and snowing. She went inside and just laid on her bed, thinking.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall _

_I used tobe so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

Keely thought about the nights her and Phil would just hold each other and look at the stars at night. It was so romantic...

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

She thought Phil would never go back to 2121.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. The evening's events were too much and kept lingering on her mind.

_I'm barely hangin on _

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

Keely really thought Phil and her were meant to be, forever...

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes..._

**A/N- Yayyyy cliffhanger! See I'm a drama queen! Ok, ok...I'll make another chapter. I won't leave you on a sad event. And the song in the last story was "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey. Can you guess what song is in this chapter:) I love putting songs in the story especially when they relate. You'll like the next chapter...even more drama unfolds...**


End file.
